The Legend of Rift: Beginning of the End
by Rifty Agon
Summary: Two years after Resurrection, Dragonkind is finally rebuilding, a new foe rises, and our heroes enjoy their peace. Little do they know, it's the beginning of the end.


Hello everyone! I am back with a special one shot to help build up Book III! This story takes place two years after Book II.

Disclaimer: I only own my story and characters.

* * *

"Run!"

The green hatchling sprinted out of his home, his father groaning as a sword pierced his shoulder. A group of black cats laughed as the adult earth dragon collapsed, trying and failing to make use of his element. The cats parted in the middle to allow their leader to the front.

A young adult dragoness, light blue scales and pink underbelly in color stood in front of the wounded dragon. Her yellow eyes seethed with hatred. Her bladeless tail lifted the male's head as their eyes met.

"Terragon, brother of Terrador and former Guardian candidate. My how long it's been." The female laughed.

"Who are you, why are you doing this?" The earth dragon whimpered, blood seeping from his wounds.

The dragoness snapped her claws, a glob of poison beginning to form. "Don't you remember?" She dug the claw into the earth dragon's cheek, the poison burning painfully through him. "I was but a hatchling then. You were sent by the guardians 20 years ago to kill Zinnia and Xeras, my parents!"

A paw came down on Terragon's muzzle, drawing blood from it. He finally remembered. "Shara…"

She snarled and grabbed one of his wings, shredding away the membrane. "Don't you dare call me that!"

Terragon yelled in pain and growled at her. "Your parents were trying to free Malefor. I did what was best for the realm."

Shara chuckled. "Best for the realm? You looked at me, a tiny whelpling! You look at me in the eyes as you slit my mother's throat."

The earth dragon felt guilt. "I was still young, hot-headed with something to prove."

The dragoness snapped her claw once again, the door slamming open, another black cat walked in. His claws buried into the body of a young hatchling. Terragon looked in horror. "No! Let my son go!"

Shara grinned. "If you answer me this, he can go. I know Ignitus is no longer alive, so who is the Fire Guardian?"

Terragon hung his head. "Void's boy, Riften. About your age, very skilled."

The poison 'ness smiled. "I remember Void, he was with you then. He tried to raise me as his own. His bitch of a mate however knew I wanted revenge. She wanted to ensure the safety of the egg in her womb. She was my first kill. Enough of my rambling, go ahead and let the hatchling go."

The cat returned her smile and glared at the earth dragon, extending a claw to the young one's throat.

Terragon screamed as his son fell lifeless to the ground, tears blinding his vision as the dragoness walked to his side. With a nod, the cats allowed the drake to crawl to his son, begging and pleading the hatchling to wake up. The dragon sobbed his pain and sorrows.

Shara whispered in his ear. "That was for my parents, and this… is for me."

In an instant, five swords drove into the earth dragon's back, piercing his lungs and heart. Terragon was no more. The dragoness laughed maniacally a moment before looking at her cats. "On to the next one."

* * *

A group of young dragons sat down, gossip filling the training room as they waited for their teacher. They were all young teenagers, itching to improve their skills in battle. The room went quiet as three young adult dragons walked in.

The first was a pure white dragoness. Her brown eyes scanned the room, a smile forming. Behind her, a black drake followed. His white horns and goggles over his forehead the only things that contrasted his sleek and stealthy body. Last was an orange and silver male that radiated heat. The massive scar on his chest contrasting his warm smile. Each glance of his blue eyes set a torch ablaze.

The younglings watched in awe, turning back to the orange drake cleared his throat. "Morning class, as I explained last week, we are focusing on team based attacks today. While your elemental attack is powerful on its own, it's nothing compared to a well executed team-based attack. To help me today, I have brought my mates. Wind Guardian Kara, and Master Tinkerer Sithris."

The black dragon and white dragoness bowed, Sithris' face heating up at the public introduction. He quickly ran off to erect multiple targets. As he returned, he watched as the Messenger of Earth call Kara away. He turned his attention to Rift.

"So, since Kara was called away, her and Sithris will not be beating me up." The orange drake chuckled as the class whined. "So instead, Sithy and I will show you what happens when you mix fire and lightning."

* * *

Kara watched the young dragoness as they walked to the Guardian Council Chamber. The little one bounced excitedly. "Master Kara, I don't know what they mean, but Masters Terrador, Cyril, Volteer, and Mister Silvus says the project is ready."

The Wind Guardian grinned, the project in particular having taken a year to plan, with an expected six years to complete. While Sithis knew what it was, Rift was intentionally left out.

Four dragons sat in a circle as Kara approached. She approached Silvus and gave Rift's cousin a nuzzle. The other guardians motioned her to sit.

Terrador smiled and cleared his throat, preparing to speak. "Everyone in this room is here specifically to sign into effect a project that had been held dear to Guardian Kara since she joined us. Everything here is highly classified and not to leave this room."

All the dragons nodded in agreement as a silver dragon took over, Silvus, Messenger of Light. "After much research, we have decided that the once standing city of Dragon's Claw shall be rebuilt in honor of all dragons that have perished. It will also be expanded in case evaluations out of Warfang are needed."

The Wind Guardian couldn't help the wagging of her tail. Dragon's Claw was her home before it fell. The idea of having it back brought her much excitement.

She led the others to sign the parchment with inked claws, making it official. "I here hereby declare the rebuilding of the dragon city of Dragon's Claw!"

The dragons all cheered and slowly trickled out of the room. Silvus smirked and nudged Kara. "So, do they know?"

Kara blushed and rubbed her paw over her belly. "I'll tell them soon, Sithris and Rift will be surprised to hear that they're gonna be daddies."


End file.
